Evaluate the following expression when $c = 5$ and $d = 3$. $10$ $c$ $ + 8$ $d$ $ - 8$
Substitute $5$ for ${c}$ and $3$ for ${d}$ $ = 10{(5)} + 8{(3)} - 8 $ $ = 50 + 24 - 8 $ $ = 66$